Heart Attack
by HanariaBlack
Summary: AU. Hana's first Draco/fem!Harry. Terbukti: gadis berpenampilan bak gembel jalanan yang cinta mati pada sandal jepit, bisa menarik perhatian lelaki cerdas, tampan, dan kaya raya yang tak pernah kenal cinta!


**Sinopsis**  
Terbukti: gadis berpenampilan bak gembel jalanan yang cinta mati pada sandal jepit, bisa menarik perhatian lelaki cerdas, tampan, dan kaya raya yang tak pernah kenal cinta!

**Harry Potter  
**© Joanne Rowling

**Heart Attack  
**© HanariaBlack

**Warning(s)**: AU, Draco/Fem!Harry (genderbending), OOC, Pace plot yang cenderung ngebut? tergantung pembaca OTL | Rated: K+ | Genre(s): Humour, Romance, Parody | Word(s): 4k | Chapter(s): -

**hana:** ditulis dari newest single (gajuga sih) punyanya Demi Lovato (kakak hana—dihajar) yang berjudul Heart Attack. lagu itu enak banget, pembaca yang budiman! coba denger deh hehe **;) dan bagi lovatic manapun yang ga nonton konser Demi, tolong me-review dan kita galau bareng. **orziya cius hana masih galau mpe sekarang kok** w(0.0)w ditulis juga untuk pembaca Le Banc ;)**

enjoy and happy reading! :)

**.-o*o-.**

**.o*o.**

**.*.**

**.**

Harriet Potter adalah tipe gadis semrawutan.

_Gender_ tidak memengaruhi tatanan rambutnya yang sudah layak disebut gundukan jerami hitam lurus saking berantakannya, umur tidak memengaruhi bagaimana dandanannya. Di rumah pakai sandal jepit, ke _mall_ pun pakai sandal jepit. Di rumah pakai _tee shirt_ kedodoran dengan celana _baggy_, _hang out_ pun mengenakan _tee_ kedodoran dengan _jeans_ lusuh.

Dalam pandangan para teman-teman gadisnya, Harriet itu mengasyikkan. Seru, humoris, dengan pakaian sederhana dan rambut hitam panjang yang tak pernah diberi aksesori. Harriet di mata mereka adalah teman baik terlalu pemaaf—yang kemana-mana berpakaian selayaknya gembel yang tinggalnya di kardus.

Suatu hari, Hermione, salah satu sahabat Harriet yang biarpun kutu buku masih membuka mata terhadap perubahan mode, menegur, "Bajumu lecek," Hermione menarik kaus berlengan panjang yang menenggelamkan bentuk tubuh asli Harriet, dan mendeteksi ukurannya. "Dan ukurannya _XL_, padahal tubuhmu itu sudah tenggelam pakai _T_..."

"Biar," gumam Harriet malas-malasan, menarik kembali lengannya dari genggaman Hermione. "Aku tidak tertarik ikut mode. Yang gembel itu lebih praktis. Hemat, dong. Mending uangnya dipakai makan dan ditabung."

"Gunanya berpakaian rapi—_bukan_ modis—itu agar bisa terlihat sopan di depan orang-orang," sang gadis berambut cokelat menasihati, "Memakai kaus belel begitu tidak sedap dipandang mata!" tegur Hermione lagi ketika Harriet hanya memutar mata berlensa kontaknya.

"Ampun, deh, mak. Aku sudah bersedia meninggalkan kacamataku demi lensa kontak yang kalian belikan," Harriet menunjuk-nunjuk matanya, "Aku sudah hidup modern, oke?"

"Lensa kontak itu alat bantu, bukan mode," Hermione berdecak, menarik Harriet hingga keluar rumah gadis itu. Mereka berhenti beberapa senti sebelum pagar yang memisahkan trotoar dan teras rumah Harriet. "Umurmu sudah enam-belas, Harriet."

"Ya iyalah, mana mungkin aku delapan-puluh," gerutu Harriet, risi dengan perihal Hermione yang terus menggerecokinya agar mencoba pakaian yang lebih _up to date_. Hermione meliriknya lelah. "Tuhan, Hermione... mengapa kau menarikku ke luar? Aku sedang enak-enaknya bengong dalam ruang tamuku yang sejuk..."

"Jangan bertingkah seakan dunia tak memerhatikanmu," sekarang, Hermione mulai menceramahi sikap 'masa bodoh'nya Harriet. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau berkarier di masa depan? Kau harus memakai pakaian yang sopan dan—"

"Seragam emak-emak kerja dan baju remaja itu bedaaaa," Harriet menyeret ujung katanya uring-uringan dan dia mulai melompat-lompat di atas kaki telanjangnya. "Hermione, aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau berada di teras rumahmu sendiri sekarang," balas Hermione, tidak memandanginya karena mata cokelat itu sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu di trotoar yang mulai ramai oleh kendaraan karena sore itu menjelang _Friday night_.

"Hermioneeee?"

"Jangan menyeret-nyeret nama seseorang," Hermione memberitahu Harriet—hal itu tidak berguna, karena Harriet tidak mendengarkan. "Nah, itu Malfoy!"

"Siapa?" Harriet menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan malas, tidak berusaha untuk mengetahui rupa orang bernama 'Malfoy' yang disebut Hermione.

"Malfoy! Hey!" Hermione menyerukan nama yang sama di antara bunyi mesin kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya. "Di sini!"

Harriet menghela napas panjang, sementara benaknya mulai menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beragam; apakah Hermione berencana untuk memanggil seluruh temannya yang lewat di jalan raya dan menggelar pesta sunatan? Atau Hermione berencana untuk memanggil perancang busana untuk Harriet? Ergh, biar disogok dengan sekarung _pounds_, Harriet takkan rela berhenti memakai kaos _XL_ dan sandal jepit Willow-nya! Harriet adalah pengguna setia kaos belel, sandal jepit, dan pakaian sederhana!

"Granger?" suara asing yang membuyarkan lamunan Harriet terdengar mendekat. Ketika Harriet mengangkat wajahnya, kedua pasang manik hijau gadis itu bertemu tatap dengan dua keping kelabu milik pemuda yang dipanggil Hermione 'Malfoy'. Malfoy tampak agak kaget—terlihat dari bagaimana dia berhenti mengedip dan ekspresinya kosong—sebelum kembali menatap Hermione. "Kau kenal gadis ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir, apa yang kulakukan di sini kalau tidak kenal dengan dia?" Hermione menarik lengan Harriet agar gadis itu mendekat, dan Hermione memosisikan diri agar berdiri di belakang Harriet. Hermione menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Harriet untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Harriet bakal kabur. "Namanya Harriet. Menurutmu, dia cantik atau tidak?"

Pandangan Malfoy bergulir, lurus di mata zamrud Harriet. Yang dipandangi merasa gugup karena pandangan Malfoy tak bisa dideskripsikan.

Setelah beberapa detik dihabiskannya untuk memandangi Harriet, Malfoy bertanya pada Hermione, "Memangnya ada apa dengan pendapatku?"

"Jawab saja," Hermione masih menahan sang gadis berantakan di tempat. "Cantik atau tidak?"

Malfoy memandangi Harriet lagi, kali ini lebih lama, dan pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari mata ke sisi wajah, lalu poninya yang tak beraturan, dan kembali ke wajahnya. Harriet merasa aneh—dan agak malu.

Malfoy berdeham, dan Harriet bersumpah bahwa pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah untuk sepersekian detik. Namun, Hermione tampak tak menyadarinya karena Malfoy menyembunyikan rona itu dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Dia cantik," kata Malfoy, mata kelabunya menjelajah ke langit, ke jalanan, dan kembali lagi pada Harriet. "Wajahnya manis."

Harriet mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendapat pujian pertama dari seorang lelaki _seumur hidupnya _("Tidak perlu dimiringkan segala, kali!" sembur Harriet pada penulis). Dengan tiba-tiba, pandangannya memblur, dan wajah Hermione lah yang memenuhi pandangannya.

"Wah," Hermione tampak terperanjat, iris cokelatnya terpaku pada Harriet yang kebingungan. "Harriet, dia _memujimu_!" kata gadis itu takjub, lalu memutar Harriet lagi agar berhadapan dengan Malfoy yang melipat lengan di depan dada. "Malfoy, kau tertarik pada Harriet?"

"Mengapa kau mengorek-ngorek pendapatku?" Malfoy bertanya curiga, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Harriet menangkap semburat merah muda pucat di pipi pemuda itu—biarpun hanya sesaat. "_Well_—dia cantik. Apa aku boleh pergi?"

Hermione masih tampak kaget, karena anggukan gadis itu kaku. "S-silakan saja. Terima kasih untuk pendapatmu."

Malfoy mengangguk.

Harriet mengira pemuda itu akan langsung pergi. Maka itu, ketika si pemuda bermata kelabu mendekatinya dan mengangkat dagunya, Harriet tertancap di tanah—tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bicara.

"Ponimu berantakan," kata Malfoy, suaranya rendah, dan napasnya menyapu kelopak mata Harriet. Bulu mata hitam Harriet bergetar. Malfoy melepaskan pegangannya di dagu Harriet, dan menyatukan helaian-helaian poni Harriet yang tadinya terpisah. "Aku suka rambutmu."

Begitu Harriet telah tersadar dari kekagetan yang menyergapnya sadis, pemuda bernama Malfoy itu sudah menghilang ke keramaian di trotoar, dan Hermione di sampingnya berisik sekali.

"Ya ampun, Harriet, aku tak pernah tahu Malfoy bisa—bisa mendekati seorang gadis dengan _gentleman_ begitu!" seru Hermione, nyengir-nyengir ke arah Harriet. Makna di senyumannya tidak pernah bisa Harriet tafsir. "Dia itu satu sekolah denganku saat SMP. Aku pernah beberapa kali berbagi kelas dengannya, dan dia itu menyebalkan serta sombong sekali. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menunjukkan perhatian lebih pada satu gadis pun. Aku tak menyangka, tipe gadis kesukaannya itu yang sepertimu... unik juga, ya."

"Apa? Aku..." Harriet tak bisa mencerna informasi yang diocehkan Hermione dengan lancar karena gadis berambut cokelat itu cepat sekali bicaranya. "Err, aku tak pernah mendengar kau membicarakan dia."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak dekat dengannya," balas Hermione, dan berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu Malfoy tinggal di daerah sini..."

"Mungkin dia pelajar di Akademi Slytherin?"

"Oh?" Hermione mengangguk-angguk, "Benar juga."

Sunyi.

"Uh," Harriet menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memecahkan kesunyian. "Boleh aku kembali santai-santai?"

"Tidak," tolak Hermione, lalu menarik lengan Harriet yang masih menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Tuhan, jangan bilang kepalamu itu memelihara keluarga kutu."

"Tidaklah!" tampik Harriet, karena dia menggaruk-garuk kepala sebagai simbol bingung—dia masih memikirkan gelagat pemuda bernama Malfoy tadi yang asing baginya. _Asing tapi... uhh, bagaimana ya?_ Harriet tidak suka konflik batin.

"Terserah," Hermione menarik lengan Harriet lagi, dan menarik lebih kencang ketika Harriet masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis berambut cokelat itu berdecak, "Harriet. Ayo, kita ke salon."

"_What_? _No way_!" Harriet melepaskan diri, dan dia berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Hermione. Salon adalah tempat di mana tubuhmu dipegang-pegang—mulai dari rambut sampai mata kaki... sampai kuku-kukumu juga... Harriet merinding. "Lebih baik seret aku ke kuburan daripada ke salon."

"Harriet, ketakutanmu terhadap salon itu tak masuk akal! Mana ada perempuan yang takut salon?!" suara Hermione meninggi, frustasi. "Berhenti jadi bocah!"

Harriet tersinggung, dia menatap Hermione berang, "Berhenti memaksa!" serunya balik, dan Harriet berbalik untuk berlari ke ambang pintu masuk. Dia berbalik, dan melotot pada Hermione yang mematung. "Kalau kau mengenalku dengan baik, kau akan mendukung jalan yang kupilih, bukan memaksaku berjalan bersamamu di jalan lain!"

Setelahnya, Harriet membanting pintu rumahnya menutup. Debam keras itu menggetarkan dinding dan jendela di kanan-kiri pintu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ke-_bossy_-an Hermione kadang membuatnya dongkol, dan Harriet lelah dipaksa mengganti selera pakaian terus.

Apa, sih, yang salah dengan mencintai kesederhanaan dan sandal jepit?

Be yourself, kata Harriet dalam hati, mengulang dua kata yang selama ini menguatkan mentalnya untuk mengenakan baju belel dan celana _baggy_ di antara pakaian-pakaian modis yang berpotongan mini nan ketat.

**.-o*o-.**

"Aku kan benci disuruh ikut mode," Harriet menceritakan kekesalannya pada Luna Lovegood, teman sejatinya yang sama-sama berbeda dengan remaja kebanyakan. Harriet cinta baju belel yang dianggap kuno, sementara Luna cinta mitos dan hewan-hewan bertanduk dari daerah Nordik yang selalu dianggap konyol. Harriet dan Luna sangat mirip, keduanya sama-sama sinting di mata orang lain. "Tapi, Hermione makin gencar menyeretku ke _mall_. Dan kemarin dia hendak menarikku ke salon! Bayangkan, Luna, _salon_! Dia teman lamaku dan tahu aku benci salon, tapi dia malah mengataiku 'bocah' karena menolak ajakannya!"

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Luna, ekspresinya yang seperti sedang melamun tidak menampilkan simpati sedikitpun, tapi Harriet tahu gadis itu bersimpati dalam hati. "Aku juga tidak suka salon. Di salon, banyak hewan-hewan bertaring dengan bulu pelangi yang diam-diam menggigiti kulit kepala gadis remaja. Mereka baru migrasi dari daerah Nordik beberapa tahun lalu..."

Biarpun Harriet tak mengerti sama sekali ucapan Luna, Harriet mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Salon itu tempat mengerikan," Harriet menghela napas, "Kenapa, ya, kita tidak dibiarkan bebas berekspresi?"

"Kadang, bersinnya serangga Ulat-Ngepet mengubah pemikiran kita."

Harriet hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak sekalipun ia paham apa itu 'Ulat-Ngepet' dan sebangsanya—apalagi inti balasan Luna. "Padahal, kita yang dihina, kenapa mereka yang repot?"

"Karena mereka peduli pada kita," balas Luna, kali ini menggunakan kata-kata yang bisa dimengerti Harriet. "Mereka tidak ingin kita dinilai buruk oleh orang lain."

Harriet terhenyak sesaat. Ucapan Luna ada benarnya...

"Kemarin, Ginny juga menarikku untuk menemui psikiater," kata Luna kalem.

"Apa? Kau dicap sudah _gila_ oleh Ginny?!" tanya Harriet kaget.

"Tidak. Ginny bilang, mungkin dengan mempertemukanku dengan psikiater, aku bisa sadar bahwa hewan-hewan yang memengaruhi mental dan berada di sekitar kita seperti Snorette, Merayware, dan Urtron itu tidak nyata," nada suara Luna agak terdengar terluka, "Padahal, mereka jelas-jelas ada di dunia ini."

Harriet mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Mereka punya niat yang baik," tambah Luna, merujuk pada paksaan Hermione dan Ginny yang menarik gadis itu ke tempat psikiater.

"Kalau begitu... aku harus minta maaf pada Hermione?" Harriet menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, rambut hitam di lokasi garukan itu meliar dan makin awut-awutan, dan Harriet tak punya inisiatif untuk mengambil cermin dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" tanya Luna, suaranya pelan dan lambat.

"Aku membanting pintu di depannya, lalu dia pergi dengan wajah kecewa dari rumahku."

"Itu cukup kasar," komentar Luna, menatap Harriet dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Yah, itulah alasan yang membuatku harus meminta maaf."

**.o*o.**

Harriet tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya—berkali-kali menguap dan berkali-kali menggerutu pada bulu boneka yang dicucinya karena bulu-bulu itu tanggal dan menempel-nempel di seluruh cucian bajunya—ketika bunyi gembok dan pagar yang beradu membuatnya berhenti menjemur untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

Pemuda pirang platina yang kemarin dipanggil oleh Hermione tengah berdiri di sana. Pemuda jangkung, dengan pakaian yang sama— hanya beda warna—dan sorot mata yang sama.

_Tentu saja sama, kalau berbeda berarti bukan dia_, batin Harriet, lalu menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di depan pagarnya.

"Kau yang kemarin itu—Malfoy? Ada perlu apa?" kata Harriet, tanpa basa-basi, karena gadis itu (berusaha) tak peduli.

Malfoy tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh ketidaksopanannya. _Aneh sekali, menurut ucapan Hermione, seharusnya Malfoy itu orang makmur dan menjaga etika dengan ketat..._

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu," balas Malfoy, dan menatap mata hijau Harriet dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Yang lebih aneh; Harriet merasa ada kelembutan di sorot mata tajamnya itu. "Apa kau tersinggung ketika aku menyentuh wajahmu? Aku sangat menyesal bila itu mengganggumu."

Perkataan Malfoy tidak bergetar atau gugup atau patah-patah. Harriet mundur sedikit, merasakan sengatan hangat asing yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. "Uhm, enggak," Harriet menggeleng tanpa sadar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Malfoy mengembuskan napas lega dan senyuman yang sangat samar melekukkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu," kata Malfoy, tata bahasanya kaku, membuat Harriet yang mendengarnya geli. "Bolehkah aku terus mengunjungimu?"

"Buat apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sesering dan sebisaku."

Harriet terdiam sesaat, sebelum bahunya mengedik, "Boleh saja..." katanya, menarik sebuah senyuman tipis dari bibir si pirang. "Hanya saja, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke rumahku," Harriet menatap mata kelabu, "Kau masih asing."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah memperkirakannya," Malfoy menerima dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya yang pucat. Karena pagar rumah Harriet tergolong rendah—setinggi bahu Harriet dan mencapai siku Malfoy, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat tangannya di atas pagar. "Aku ingin resmi telah mengenalmu."

Harriet berjinjit di atas sendal Willow-nya, lalu menjabat tangan itu.

"Draco Malfoy," kata Malfoy. "Delapan-belas tahun. Akademi Slytherin."

"Harriet Potter," kata Harriet, kaget, "Delapan-belas tahun. SMA Hogwarts."

"Umurmu sama denganku?" balas Malfoy, memasang ekspresi yang pasti identik dengan keterkagetan Harriet sebelumnya. "Kau sangat—maksudku, aku mengira umurmu maksimal enam-belas tahun."

"Dan aku mengira umurmu sudah nyaris dua-puluh," kata Harriet, kemudian melongo mendengar perkiraan umur yang diucapkan Malfoy. "Kenapa melesetnya sejauh itu?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus berkata bahwa tubuhmu (_sangat_) mungil dan tinggimu setara dengan bahu Granger. Granger termasuk pendek, dan aku, ironisnya, tergolong agak pendek," jelas Malfoy. "Maka itu, prediksiku meleset."

"Tubuh pendek begini juga bukan aku yang mau. Ini gen ibu," kata Harriet, berjanji untuk semakin rajin melompat-lompat dan makan ikan teri." *****

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf—"

"Sudah, aku memaafkanmu."

"...tanggal berapa kau lahir?" tanya Malfoy, ketika topik sebelumnya tak bisa dikembangkan lagi.

"Tiga-puluh satu Juli," jawab Harriet. Untuk mencegah _awkwardness_ yang dibencinya ketika tengah bersosialisai, Harriet nyengir seraya bicara, "Kenapa? Mau kasih kejutan dan pesta perayaan?"

"Oh. Kalau kau ingin begitu, aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan! Aku hanya bercanda," Harriet menghela napas. Orang kaya dengan tata bicara sebaku Malfoy memang selalu tidak bisa diajak berkelakar... niatnya ingin mencairkan suasana, malah membuat Harriet malu. "Aku tidak pernah minta hal ekstravagan semacam itu."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya meminta hal-hal yang mewah pada orang yang kau cintai. Dan kalau kau meminta itu, aku akan memberikannya."

"Itu, sih, yang namanya matre dan tidak tahu diri," ceplos Harriet, melipat lengannya di depan dada. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sepunggung dan liar menusuk-nusuk lengannya. "Dan sangatlah tidak etis kalau aku minta hal mewah tiba-tiba pada kau, yang notabene baru kukenal."

"Aku tidak keber—"

"Aku tidak begitu—meminta-minta pada orang asing. Itu memalukan," Harriet menginterupsi, dan gadis itu menampar keningnya sendiri. "Ganti topik."

"Baiklah."

Hening. Mata hijau Harriet bergulir ke kanan-kiri, mencari obyek lain—pejalan kaki, pedagang kaki lima, dan etalase-etalase toko yang berdiri di dekat rumahnya—selain mata kelabu Malfoy.

"Apa wajahku begitu jelek hingga kau mengalihkan pandanganmu?"

"Eh? Tidak juga," pipi Harriet kembali merasa panas dan sensasinya aneh.

"Aku senang kau bilang wajahku tidak jelek."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Harriet menampik cepat, memuji seorang cowok bukan makanan sehari-harinya, dan mendengar Malfoy bicara begitu terdengar aneh.

"Aku senang kau mengimplikasikan bahwa wajahku tidak jelek," ulang Malfoy, ekspresinya begitu datar, hingga Harriet tak tahu pemuda itu berusaha sabar atau menahan marah.

"Oh," respon Harriet. Matanya berkeliling ke beragam ke arah, hingga berhenti di mata kelabu Malfoy yang masih tetap tak terbaca. "Uhm," Harriet teringat peristiwa di mana untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. "Aku ingin tanya... kenapa kau menyebutku cantik?"

Harriet terlalu penasaran hingga gengsi dan perasaan anehnya terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Tentu karena... kau cantik," mata kelabu itu melirik bahu Harriet sesaat, lalu kembali menyelami iris zamrud Harriet. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Aku hanya bingung," Harriet memilin-milin renda kumuh yang telah tanggal sebelah dari kerah bajunya dengan telunjuk, hingga renda itu menggantung seperti tali tak berguna yang jelek. "Kenapa bilang... begitu? Kau tahu 'kan sekaget apa Hermione saat mendengar kau memujiku?"

Malfoy menatapnya dengan sebelah alis naik, "Lalu?"

"Aku ini tidak peduli pada penampilanku," nadanya naik sedikit, terdengar kesal dan sedikit sedih. "Rambutku seperti singa, aku pecinta sandal jepit, dan bahkan bajuku—" Harriet menarik renda di tangannya, dan renda itu lepas sempurna dari pakaiannya. "—rendanya copot," lanjutnya, memandang renda yang telah menghitam (entah karena apa) lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Malfoy tampak terhibur, "Lalu?"

"_Well_, mana ada, sih, cowok yang mau bilang aku cantik!" seru Harriet, lepas kendali. "Kau itu aneh sekali, sih, memuji gadis semacamku yang—"

"Kalau di mataku kau memang paling cantik?"

Harriet memandang si pemuda dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Di awal, aku memang menilaimu cukup buruk," kata Malfoy. "Tapi, semakin lama aku sering lewat, semakin sering juga aku melihatmu dari kejauhan—kupikir kau berbeda. Aku bosan dengan para gadis yang berusaha tampil modis. Mungkin beruntung bagi mereka yang jadi tampil lebih menarik dengan aksesori dan pakaian _stylish_ mereka, tapi tak sedikit juga yang gagal dan terlihat sangat kampungan."

"Maksudmu? Ya ampun, ucapanmu sangat berbelit hingga aku—"

"Maaf memotongmu, inti ucapanku adalah; aku lelah melihat para gadis yang berusaha menutupi keburukan mereka dengan kosmetik atau mode. Aku tidak suka topeng. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu," Malfoy melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman _gentle_ yang tidak lebar, namun masih bisa membuat wajahnya dua kali lebih tampan. "Kau pecinta sandal jepit, dan kau tidak munafik dengan menutup-nutupi fakta itu dengan alas kaki yang lebih modis. Kau terbuka, membiarkan seluruh dunia memandangmu apa adanya."

"Itu karena memang lebih nyaman pakai sandal jepit," Harriet melompat-lompat di atas sandal jepit Willow-nya yang telah menguning tapi masih awet. "Dia _partner_ sejatiku. Aku belinya lewat temanku yang dari Indonesia," pamer Harriet bangga.

Senyuman Malfoy melebar sedikit, sebelum garis itu memudar. "Aku suka suaramu. Kau bercerita padaku soal sandal jepit yang pasti dianggap norak dan _freak_, tapi kau malah bergembira."

"Mereka memang membanggakan," Harriet, tanpa sadar, membalas senyuman Malfoy. "Kau mau kupesankan sandal jepit juga?"

Malfoy tampak kaget, dan Harriet mengira pemuda itu akan menolak—dilihat dari kerutan di keningnya begitu dia menunduk memandangi sandal jepit di kaki Harriet. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Pemuda itu malah memandangnya dengan sorot mata lebih cerah, dan seuntai senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar.

"Beritahu aku di mana detil tempatnya, dan aku—atau _kita_—bisa terbang ke luar Inggris untuk membelinya."

**.*.**

"Kau _kencan_ dengan _Malfoy_?!" Hermione tampak kaget, namun sejurus kemudian, air wajah gadis itu sangat cerah. Bahkan, gadis itu meraih tubuh Harriet ke dalam pelukan yang nyaris meretakkan tulang ruas belakang Harriet. "Aku sudah menduganya! Kalian berdua cocok!"

"Ya ampun, dia hanya bermain ke rumahku selama beberapa jam kemarin. Itu bukan kencan," Harriet melepaskan diri, cengiran gadis itu tak tergoyahkan. Kemudian, Harriet memberitahu Hermione dengan sukacita: "Dia juga suka sandal jepit! Dia bilang akan beli hari ini di pabriknya langsung!"

"Ap—tunggu, maksudmu, dia juga suka sandal jepit warna putih yang merk Willow... sepertimu?" Hermione tampak seperti kehabisan napas.

"Yep!" seru Harriet, lalu berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah lebar. _Sneakers_ biru langitnya, yang begitu sempurna dan indah, tampak memiliki coretan bertuliskan 'Willow' di pinggir-pinggirnya—itu kan nama merek sandal jepit! Masa sneakers All Star begitu diberi nama merek sandal jepit? Hermione tidak bisa menelan keterkejutannya. "Dah, 'Mione! Maaf, aku duluan, aku harus ke bandara untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy!"

"APA?" Hermione berusaha mengejar Harriet, tapi otak gadis berambut cokelat itu dipenuh imaji semacam 'kawin lari'.

"Aku mau ke Indonesia bersama Malfoy! Kami ingin pergi ke toko sandal jepit terbesar di sana, dan dia janji akan beli dua kardus sandal jepit untukku!"

Sepeninggalan Harriet, Hermione pingsan dengan ekspresi syok.

**.**

_Kemarin, sebelum Draco Malfoy pulang dari rumah Harriet Potter..._

"Terimakasih telah bersedia membiarkan aku masuk ke rumahmu."

"Ya, santai saja," Harriet mengangguk, lalu gadis itu mengantarkan Malfoy hingga ke depan pagar. Kemudian, senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir gadis itu, "Tadi... kau serius mengajakku pergi ke Indonesia besok untuk melihat toko sandal jepit sesungguhnya?"

"Tentu," Malfoy meraih kedua tangan Harriet, memeluk kesepuluh jemarinya dengan hangat. "Aku senang kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang asing lagi."

"Ya, ya. Itu karena kau memancing sisi positifku dengan sandal jepit," gurau Harriet, tertawa, dan gadis itu berhenti tertawa ketika derainya baru saja mulai. "Aku saja bingung sendiri, kenapa bisa dengan mudah bicara denganmu berdua. Aku tidak pernah kontak dengan pemuda yang bahkan baru kukenal namanya dalam beberapa hari."

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyukai gadis gembel sepertimu," nada bicara Malfoy begitu lembut hingga Harriet tak bisa marah pada hinaan eksplisitnya. Biarpun begitu, pasti ada perubahan emosi di wajah Harriet yang menyebabkan senyuman Malfoy berubah jadi minta maaf. "Ah, bukan maksudku mengataimu gadis gembel..."

"Tidak masalah. Aku kebal dengan sebutan begitu," Harriet berkata terus terang. "Besok... kau akan menjemputku?"

"Ya. Sepulang sekolah."

"Kau tahu kapan aku pulang?"

"Tentu, karena aku sering melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi lelah dan tas di punggungmu."

"Kau... bukan _stalker_, kan?" Harriet tak bisa merasa tak curiga.

"Tentu bukan. Bila kau ragu, tanya saja Hermione Granger."

Harriet berpikir sejenak, "Kalau kau menipuku dan malah membawaku ke tempat malapetaka... aku akan membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik. Aku punya banyak cara, loh," Harriet memperingati. "Kegembelanku ini juga berkat latihan keras di bidang bela diri."

Malfoy tertawa, "Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Tanpa diancam pun, aku tidak akan berniat buruk padamu," katanya, dan dia memandang Harriet begitu dalam dan hangat, sehingga kakinya bagai tak menempel pada daratan lagi. _Aku... terbaaaaaaaang_~ batinnya berkicau riang. "Percaya padaku."

"Mungkin aku bisa, kalau aku sudah melihat toko sandal jepitnya."

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana, dan memulangkanmu ke sini lagi dengan utuh."

"...Aku gila. Aku percaya saja pada orang yang baru kukenal."

"Aku juga gila bila kau gila."

"Jadi, intinya, kau gila karena aku?"

"Tentu, Harriet, tentu."

**The End**

* * *

_Extra_ 1:

_Sehari setelah kepulangan Harriet dari Indonesia..._

"Harriet! Bagaimana perjalananmu ke India?" salah satu gadis dari teman sekelas Harriet bertanya—namanya Parvati Patil.

"Bukan India. _Indonesia_," koreksi Harriet, dan gadis itu tersenyum bingung. Harriet tidak peduli pada kebingungan yang diciptakannya setelah menyebut nama negara di Asia Tenggara itu. "Seru banget!" tambahnya, membuat kebingungan di wajah teman-teman sekelasnya sirna.

"Seru bagaimana?" Padma Patil, kembaran Parvati, jadi penasaran dan gabung sesi tanya-jawab.

"Aku melihat bagaimana cara sandal jepit dibuat, aku diberikan sepasang sandal jepit gratis oleh si abang-abang pabrik yang mukanya sabar banget, aku diberi satu kardus sandal jepit gratis oleh Draco, dan—" Harriet melepaskan alas kakinya, dan tampaklah sebuah sandal jepit yang warnanya mirip pelangi. "Aku berhasil membuat satu untukku sendiri! Katanya, desain rancanganku unik, dan mereka memutuskan untuk memberi model sandal jepit ini namaku!"

Seisi kelas yang mendengarkan, mengeluarkan desah kecewa. Mereka seharusnya sadar—apa yang jadi alasan Harriet hingga gadis itu percaya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya dan rela dibawa ke Indonesia... apalagi kalau bukan sandal jepit?!

Dan nama 'Harriet' jadi merek sandal jepit... ya Tuhan.

"Kau memanggilnya _Draco_, bukan Malfoy lagi?" kali ini, suara Hermione Granger bertanya. Senyuman tersirat di suara lantangnya.

"Ya, dia menembakku saat kami berada di salah satu tempat hiburan di Indonesia. Aku lupa namanya. Dun Fanta... apalah itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja pada Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lagi, masih nyengir.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia membuatku percaya... _feeling_-ku yang bilang," Harriet _curcol_, "Dia terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal yang bukan kewajibannya untukku."

"Kau terenyuh?" pertanyaan Parvati, biang gosip nomor satu, siap meletuskan gosip panas—gadis gembel semacam Harriet, yang terkenal jomblo dari lahir, telah berpacaran (dan pacarnya dari sekolah lain! Juga kemungkinan, pacar Harriet yang bernama Draco Malfoy ini orang kaya raya karena mengajak Harriet ke luar negeri).

"Kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan Padma, biang gosip nomor dua.

"Ya," Harriet mengaku, dan kemudian, pipi gadis itu menjadi lebih merah dari apel. "Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kalian semua malah mewawancaraiku dan—Tuhan, aku bicara semuanya pada kalian?! Ini kan seharusnya privasi!"

"Yee, yang bicara itu kan kau sendiri..."

* * *

_Extra _2:

"Harriet, boleh aku lihat foto-fotomu sewaktu kau bersama Draco Malfoy di Indonesia?"

"Tentu saja, Luna!"

Foto 1—Harriet duduk di sebelah Draco Malfoy, keduanya tersenyum pada kamera, tampak bahagia. Keduanya tampak sangat berbeda. Yang perempuan mengenakan kaos pudar dan flip-flop berbulu, sementara yang lelaki mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek biru dengan sneakers paling up to date.

"Kalian tampak saling melengkapi..."

"Ah, masa? Hermione bilang kami sangat berbeda, seperti berlian dan kerikil, coba."

Foto 2—Harriet sedang menunjukkan es krim bertumpuk tiganya pada kamera, matanya melotot, sementara Draco yang berdiri agak di belakang tampak _shock_—es krim Harriet mengenai lensa kamera, menciptakan noda putih di pinggir gambar.

"Aku suka es krim itu! Rasanya agak aneh, tapi enak! Yang paling atas rasa ketan, yang kedua rasa kelapa, dan yang ketiga itu rasa... es teler."

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa warnanya seperti cokelat-vanila-stroberi normal, ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lu."

Foto 3—Harriet memasang pose _metal_ dengan lidah terjulur, sementara Draco yang menempel di sebelahnya seperti lintah, menutup mulut dengan wajah kehijauan. Rambut keduanya tampak berantakan, seolah baru diterpa badai.

"Ini dimana? Tempat kejadian bencana?"

"Di wahana kora-kora! Di foto ini, kami sudah naik untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Beberapa kali Draco muntah-muntah dan kusuruh tunggu di bawah saja, tapi orang itu malah menolak dan terus-menerus menempel padaku. Bilang kalau lebih rela memelukku erat lalu muntah daripada diam tidak naik wahana dan menungguku."

"Wah... dia autis dan masokis." *

"Aneh, ya, dia? Tapi, di tengah-tengah kondisi mabuknya, dia bilang dia mencintaiku!"

* * *

**Extras: End**

* * *

*** **right, readers, eating rayfish/ikan teri will make you grow much taller! ini terbukti loh, abisnya yang ngomong itu guru biologi hana yang gelarnya master. jadi, ga usah ragu ;)

*masokis – kelainan jiwa yang menyebabkan seseorang melukai dirinya sendiri. kalo gasalah sih gitu hehe #malesgoogling #gatanggungjawab

**hana's notes**: GAJEEEE PISAN—dan banyak kecacatannya. cacatnya diemin aja ya. maafkan hana, ini cuma salah satu fic yang hana iseng buat, abisnya hana kesel banget sama chapter 3 Le Banc yang raib ditelen virus, pembaca! dan yang Actions kayanya butuh banyak rombakan... dan multichap lainnya belom ada progres tambahan. dan sibuk banget hana, mulai dari study tour ke luar kota sampe tugas yg ga ada endingnya... maaf, ya, atas inkompetennya hana... hana gabisa maksain nulis, takut jelek abisnya. dan hana ngerasa style menulis hana beda banget ama yang jadul, hana jadi ngerasa ga nyaman :( bear with me, please, I'm just trying to give you all the best I could make T^T #nunduk

review-nya boleh? review bisa digunakan sebagai sarana pelepas stres (?) atau pengen kenalan sama penulisnya *najis cuh* ehehehehe. ^^a

26 Maret 2013  
Peyukcium,

-Hana.


End file.
